Dirty Little Lies
by SpunPinkSugarGlaze
Summary: Blood. Corpses. And most of all, death. That place reeked of the scent of death. Happy memories gone, things that used to bring joy now bring corruption and sadness. What does Ariyama want? Revenge, of course. Isn't that obvious? Even when she runs into a certain Phantomhive...secrets will be revealed, truths told!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by a fan fiction I read that was masterfully written by an author that I currently have no clue what the username is.**

**When I find out the username, I'll properly acknowledge them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

It was hot. Very, very hot. When I opened my unusually colored eyes, one a pretty green and the other a warm violet, I was taken aback by the

world unfolding before me. I was in a richly decorated Victorian room- no, that would be an understatement. The floors were a beautiful cherry wood,

the bed I was somehow lying on sporting a single huge pillow that was under my head and the softest blanket I have ever felt. There was a

amazing chandelier on the ceiling.

I stared in awe at the riches before me, before I sat up, with my sleek black hair falling like a mask onto my face. I groaned. Even now, in the

middle of a mysterious room, the long locks annoyed me to no end. I combed my hair with my long fingers, noticing that my black nail polish was still

on, until it gave in and organized on my head. I also became aware that my attire was changed. I was wearing a silky baby blue nightgown, and

what used to be called my clothes were tossed carelessly onto the hard surface of the floor. I silently took in the sight of my shredded and blood-

soaked attire, which consisted of a used to be white sweatshirt that was now splattered with red liquid, sliced fabric that were barely recognizable

as gray sweat pants and untainted white socks. Ha. Untainted, pure, unscathed socks. Of all things. Its presence was mocking. As if it were saying,

"I'm clean, I'm innocent. You're not!" It's true. I lost my purity to a man whom I do not know the name. How shameful.

A knock sounded on the door (that was rather large) and the knob turned. Okay. Time to play the innocent act, though I am tainted. The entrance swung open,

revealing a boy that could be no more than the age of 14. He was finely dressed in a very dark green coat, with a white shirt underneath. Over his shirt and his neck

was a blue ribbon tied into a bow. He was wearing black shorts, with the hem a inch or two above the knee.

And, over his right eye, was a eye patch. Hmm. Wonder what he could be hiding. But this was for sure; there was something up with it. His left eye,

a pretty cerulean that seemed to pierce through you, stared at me, with a mix of curiosity, suspicion, and worry. I spoke first, knowing the boy's

name. Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm in a contract. With a shape shifting demon. See, he's sleeping quite soundly, perched on the tree outside. The mark is

on my right eye, the violet one. I covered it up with a colored contact, turning it a electric purple rather than a softer, more natural shade. We

communicate through my mind, and he told me his name. Simple. "Who...are you?" I stuttered, acting. But my fear wasn't an act. I hate men.

Repulsive, heartless men. His gaze never faltered.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Fantom company and earl to the Phantomhives. And, little lady, who might you be?"

He took a step toward me. I backed up against the bed board, fear glinting in my eyes. And i thought, how to manipulate his guy? Ah. I see. I can

charm this guy easily. Apparently Aric knows too. 'You can do it,' he whispered in my head. I let the tears flow and buried my face into my palms.

Through a gap in my fingers, I can see the shock and a oh no look in his eye. Gotcha. He reached out for me, and I slapped his hand away.

"NO! Don't touch me!" I screamed frantically. "Don't hurt me!"

Ciel looked at me with bewilderment. "Hurt...you?"

Now this isn't an act anymore. I really don't want his filthy hands on me.

"Miss, I'm not going to hurt you. Whatever is troubling you?" I began breathing heavily. "You, a disgusting man, wouldn't understand!" screamed once again.

A flash of anger I saw in his eye, and something else. He was thinking.

"Miss, why-" " I think we should leave it at that, young master. She seems quite startled," murmured a calm voice.

A tall man equally finely dresses appeared at the doorway. "Sebastian!" One look was all it took. I instantly recognized who, no, what he was. He

was a demon. A male demon. I wiped my eyes, and stared at the pair, trembling. Sebastian stepped forward.

"Are you alright? I hope my master wasn't too harsh. I apologize." I was so scared I couldn't speak. "Ahh...what are you doing to me?" I whispered. "No...no! Make it

stop!" I wailed, shaking my head vigorously.

The demon butler reached for my shoulder, as if to comfort me, but as soon as his gloved hand came in contact with my skin, I screamed. "Aric! HELP!"

The pair looked at me in shock, until their attention was on the window shattering and a...parrot flying in. I removed my contact, revealing my mark and earning a

shocked gasp from Ciel and Sebastian. 'Dispose of them,' I thought. The diamond shaped mark glowed, blurring my vision ever so slightly. 'Yes, milady.'

* * *

**So, this is my first time formatting a story like this, so please, any helpful advice is welcomed! I hope you liked it. I will gladly take any ideas. Bye for now,**

**-SpunPinkSugarGlaze **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOO! Chapter Two is out! I just had a good idea, I updated two days in a row. Usually this doesn't happen, but...anyway, I don't own **

**anything but my OC! enjoy!**

* * *

**Ciel P.O.V.**

* * *

The demon shifted from a parrot into a huge snarling dog, with sleek black fur and honey colored eyes glaring at me with hatred. What was that?

"Sebastian. Stop the dog." I commanded.

My butler removed his glove with his teeth, the clothing falling useless to the floor.. "Yes. My lord," he replied, and leapt toward the dog. Snarls

and clanging of knives filled the air, the room now in complete disorder. I turned to the girl, the commander of this chaos. Who knew that she was in

a contract? What did she wish for? She stared right back at me with angry green and purple eyes, but there was something under it. Fear. Hurt.

Sadness. I could see right through her. After all, the eye is the window to the soul. A screech filled the air, and she turned to the monster in panic.

"No! Aric!" she wailed. The mutt was lying helplessly on the floor, breathing hard. A kitchen knife was protruding from the canine's stomach, and

blood was streaming from it. She ran over to it, and petted his head gently. Something passed through their gazes, and the girl pulled out the

projectile wedged in his stomach. The dog morphed into a young man, with skinny limbs and a messy wad of dirty blonde hair on his head. Though

his form had changed, his eyes remained the same. "I have stopped the demon, young master. Would you like me to kill it?" Sebastian asked. The

girl answered for me. "No!" she screeched. "No. Let him live," I said, seeing the anguished filled look on the girl face. "Yes, master." I gave her a hard

look. "Though you are our guest that we saved, it gives you no right no attack us in my house," I said, glaring at her. She flinched, and turned away.

"I hate men." she confessed. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for her to say more. "Before you found me, people invaded my house. They killed my

family and took me into a white room." Tears began to form, threatening to fall to her cheeks. "They...they chained me to the wall, so I couldn't

escape." She trembled, her entire body shaking now. I listened intently. "They...they..." She hiccuped, and stopped. "They what?" I pressed.

"They...uggg!" She wailed, and began to sob. Sebastian leaned walked to me, and leaned toward my ear. "I believe she is saying that they sexually

assaulted her," He whispered. Oh. Now it all made sense; her fear of men touching her, the sadness in her gaze and the haunted look in her eyes.

"They cut me, and I fainted. Then I found Aric," she murmured, stroking his tufts of muddy golden hair. "And then I woke up here." "We found you

lying on the sidewalk, unconscious, with a mouse sitting on your head. Would that be him?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes."

"You were gravely injured, so we carried you to our mansion." Her face fell. "I have no home to return to." She whispered, so softly it was barely

audible. Her hand became stained with blood, from stroking her...demon's wound. She stared at him intently, and I swear I saw his eye twitch.

"What is your name?" I asked, scolding myself for not asking earlier." "Ariyama," She responded, voice hoarse. "Ariyama Whinston." Mmm. What a

pretty name. "Well Sebastian," I declared. "Clean the demon up. I think she's had enough activity for now." The glove now back on his hand, he

bowed, and proceeded to clear this room of blood and ease Miss Whinston into bed. I walked out of the room, pitying the girl. She was so much like

me. Only worse; females had something else that could be taken away from them. Not trust, not their families. No, more than that. Their virginity.

Sighing, I entered my office, not surprised to find Elizabeth comfortably napping on my leather chair. I smiled softly, admiring her calm expression,

clashing fiercely with her usually hyperactive personality. I quietly, careful not to wake her, sat on my cherry wood desk and stroked her soft golden

hair. She was so dear to me, no, more than that. I couldn't imagine what I would do if anything happened to her. But she's not defenseless. She can

easily protect herself, completely destroying the purpose of a protective husband. But Elizabeth would be Elizabeth, different from everyone else. But

in a good way.

* * *

**Ariyama's P.O.V.**

* * *

As soon as Sebastian left, Aric turned into a cat with golden fur and amber eyes slightly darker than his pelt. Lying on the bed, he yawned and closed

his eyes. 'Ne, Aric,' I thought. 'Mmm?' was his response, not showing any hint of drowsiness. 'I have another plan, and I need you to help me out

with it.' The feline flicked his ear. 'Oh? What for?' 'I dunno. I just think it will be fun to stir up trouble between them. You know that I'm easily bored.'

Aric's eye's open to slits. 'Okay then. Let's hear it.'

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

* * *

I hadn't realized I was sleeping until I was awoken by a very alarming sound. I was leaning on Elizabeth's shoulder, and I was woken by a scream. A

very, very loud scream.

* * *

**So? How was it? Please leave a comment if you have any ideas or any productive criticism to help make this work better. Thank You all!**

**-SpunPinkSugarGlaze **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ciel P.O.V.**

I immediately got up, and heard more terrible screeches tearing through the air. There were sounds crashing furniture, and the sound of a glass or porcelain item crashing onto the floor. Banging open the door, I ran through the hallway, the cries growing louder. It was all too familiar; it was Ariyama's. "NO! NO! STOP! PLEA-" Her voice was suddenly cut off, followed by a thump on the floor. When I opened her door, she was lying in the middle of a pool of blood, her multi-colored eyes glazed over and a mosaic of wounds on her body. The room was a complete mess, with a mix of blood and water from the shattered vase on the wood floor, staining it pink. There were porcelain shards everywhere, especially on her head, so she must've been knocked unconscious by someone throwing the vase at her head. Ariyama must've also been dragged out of bed also, since Sebastian put her to sleep. And, to top it all off, her clothes were ripped. "My, my. I just cleaned this room too. What a pity." My butler stood behind me, silent as ever. "Mmm. But we should worry about Ariyama. She probably was terrified. No, terrified is an understatement. Anyway, we need to find out who did this. An assassin? Or is someone after her?" Sebastian sighed. "Well, we need to help him." "Him? Ariyama is a girl!" To my shock and anger, my butler (with an obsession with cats) picked up a golden furred feline. "Him." Now thoroughly pissed, I walked over to the unconscious female myself. "Fine. I'll take care of her, then." I picked up Ariyama bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom, ignoring Sebastian's surprised look. Easing her onto a stool, I started the water. Keeping in mind that she is very scared of men, I began to write a note to her. Placing it under her so that when she stood she would find it, I quietly left the room, closing the door softly.

* * *

**Ariyama POV**

A room white with steam was awaiting me when I woke. In contrast, my skin was sprinkled with wounds, some new, others reopened. Webs of crimson were wrapped around my porcelain skin, and I was sitting on something. I rubbed my eyes, which proved ineffective as I was smearing them with blood, blurring my vision even more. Upon standing (which took a miraculous amount of balance) I realized I was in a bathroom. It was richly decorated, being that the Phantomhives were wealthy, and the bathtub's feet had carvings of lion's heads. The sink was huge, and everything was so clean it was sparking. Really, if it wasn't so foggy in the room, I bet I could see my reflection on the tile. It was a bit insulting to the room that I was there, all torn up and bloody, hindering the clean and flawless appearance. I wobbled to the source of the steam, and found a tub filled with water. My clothes were still on, so Ciel or someone else must have carried me here and filled the tub. Apparently they wanted me clean. I snorted. Wouldn't want me dirtying the house, would they! As I began to ease myself free of what I used to call my nightgown, I found a neatly folded up paper on the stool I realized I used to be sitting on. On it was surprisingly neat writing that was Ciel's.

Ariyama,

We found you lying unconscious in your room. You were...unclean, so I request that you take a bath. If you need any assistance, call for Meiyrin (she's a female, so don't worry) and she can help you. I hope you werent too hurt.

-Ciel

So I was right. They do want me to bathe. No matter; I'll do as I'm told. For now.

The water was warm. And pink. As soon as I got in, it turned that clearish pink hue. As I proceeded to bathe, the water got darker and darker from my vigorous scrubbing. When I got out, my skin felt raw, and the cuts were clearly visible, but not so gruesome as they were with the blood. I smirked. 'Aric, a job well done.' 'All for you, miss.' He responded, pleased in a way.

'Mmm? What happened now, Mr. In a Good Mood?' I thought as I began putting on the outfit laid out for me, white stockings, low black heels, a mint colored dress that flared out from the hip and had a tight bodice, and a white sash. The dress sash down had a layer of green lace, and was ruffled on the bottom. The top had long sleeves, and the opening for the hands were wind, and had white ruffles. It had a scoop neck with small white ruffles. There was also a white headband with a mint coloured rose. 'I believe I have fooled Sebastian. He has a fancy for cats.' 'Huh. We can use that against him.'

_Yes_.

The small ginger feline soon came into view from behind the huge dresser. I smiled evilly.

_This is a fun game, Aric. And you know how much I love playing games._

He padded toward me, and wrapped his body and tail around my pale leg.

_Yes, mistress. Games are fun._

I stroked his head, earning a purr.

_But...the most important part...I wonder who will win. This deadly, exhilarating game._

_It will be us, but of course._

"Yes..." I whispered aloud. "Let's play, Sebastian. Ciel. The stakes are high. The game is set. You ready?"

* * *

I looked for my old clothes, sadness suddenly coursing through my body. I found them on a table, and reaching into the back pocket of what used to be called jeans, I located the item I was looking for. A silver locket, the outside shell not whole but made up of vines. There were gaps in places that were not filled in by thorns. You could see the sapphire tear-shaped jewel inside. I put this on, ignoring the icy coldness I felt when it came in contact with my skin. A tear formed on my eye when I thought of-

No.

Quickly wiping that tear away, I patted down my hair, gave a quick check of my appearance on my vanity before pushing open the massive door. The hallway was dimly lit, signaling that it was late. I must have been out of it for a while.

_Ne, Aric?_

_Yes?_

_Is there a music room here? I want to play._

_I believe that there is. This is the Phantomhive estate, after all._

_Where? _I asked_, _my patience growing weary.

_Down the hall from the left, the third door down on your right._

_Thank you._

Closing the door behind me softly, I tied a mint colored ribbon on the handle. It was included, but I didn't want to wear it, so it should serve another purpose.

So I can find my room in this maze.

I admired the richly furnished mansion, that never ceased to amaze me. The family's wealth was just dripping off the walls, from the expensive carpet to the golden trim. When I reached the music room, I grasped the handle when I heard Aric hiss softly. I could feel his fur stand on end against my leg.

_We've got company._

_Mmm?_

_Demonic company._

I silently sighed, and wasn't surprised when I heard Sebastian's overly polite voice over my head.

"Miss? If I may ask, what are you doing at this time of night?"

_This time of night?_

_It's 3:00 a.m._

_Great._

"I wanted to explore a bit. Am I being a bother?" I asked sweetly, turning around to face that horrible butler. There was a candle holder in his gloved hand that held three glowing sticks.

"No, no. But please, try to be quiet as you explore. The young master is resting."

I smiled a sweet as syrup smile. It was a battle of words, with both of us treading on a tightwire.

"Yes, of course." he replied.

I bowed.

"Thank you for treating me so kindly, after all the trouble I've caused. I am in your debt."

Sebastian smiled.

"It is only our hospitality."

Turning back to the door, I pushed it open.

"If you'd excuse me..."

Before I could hear him reply, I closed the door in his face, taking care to let Aric inside.

Sighing, I turned around to see a wonderland of instruments surrounding me. There was a white grand piano sitting in the center of the room, and various other instruments sitting around. Closing my eyes, I recalled the memory of us.

_"Hey, Ari-chan!"_

_"What is it, Kaito?"_

_My cute older brother was grabbing my hand._

_"I composed a new piece! I want to sing it together."_

_My eyes softened at his energetic expression. Only for you._

_"Okay. Let's do it! Am I going to be doing piano or violin this time?"_

_"Piano for you. I'm doing violin." He chirped._

That memory blurred, and the song replayed again and again in my head.

In the cradle of time

Watching a cold dream

You sang

A kind, kind lullaby for me

What did you wish for?

-An unending world-

What I wished for was

-The end of the world...?-

The chosen voice

Wanders, laments

-Laughs, labors-

Sings

Sadness and pain

-Turn into happiness and smiles-

Will you rot away without any reward?

-I simply pray-

I just want to save you

-I will protect this world-

Our feelings don't intersect

I want to finish my life, everything, with these hands

-Peace and blessing to the circling world-

Ah, it won't reach

-It can't be conveyed-

The wish leaves nothing but futility

It begins

Why? Everything was stolen

-The future shines-

Even if I shoulder hurt and pain...

-An eternally continuing requiem-

Unopposable destiny

-Light, destiny-

Now, everything is released

-The darkness is released-

What did you wish for?

-Your future-

I wished for...why?

-That day can't return...?-

I chased after a kind smile

Even though that's all I did

Despair turns to hope

-An unending singing voice-

If continuing to scream will destine me to destruction

-I simply pray-

At the very least, let

-Endlessly, faraway, faraway-

A funeral song echo

Peace and blessing to the circling world

Light, destiny, darkness, release

Unending despair

-My singing voice turns it to hope-

Will you rot away without any reward?

-I continue to scream, simply praying-

At the very least, let

-Endlessly, faraway, faraway-

A funeral song echo

What you wished for...

What I wished for...

The voice left behind cries out

While thinking of you

Alone, I sing for your sake

Alone, I sing for your sake

If I put my life, everything, to sleep with these hands

-Peace and blessing to the circling world-

Ah, rotting away

-The end of destiny-

If I'm with you, this body can go anywhere...

The voice that begins makes everything come true

-The future shines-

Along with this body that perishes and falls

-An eternally continuing requiem-

Unopposable destiny

-Light, destiny-

Now, releasing everything

-Releasing the darkness-

We sleep within the light

The tears that I have been trying so hard to hold back finally fell.

_Miss?_

_Shut up. I'm fine._

I made quick work of my tears, and walked over to the piano. My hands moved on their own, and the melody was quiet.

I began to sing, the soft, mourning song I had written in my spare time.

_The smell of winter, I heard closely the sound of wind_

_I started to hear, your voice, singing softly_

_We at each other, laugh together, and occasionally had fights_

_But because of your voice, softly spelling my name_

_I didn't realize (the fights) at all._

_I want to hug you, just for one time_

_Even though I know that we can't meet each other again_

_A wedge in my heart that can't be removed_

_just with that single word, "regret"._

_What you gave to me was a time full of happiness_

_What you gave to me was a tender smile_

_What you gave to me was a past that simply can't return_

_What you couldn't give was a future for the two of us_

_How many seasons have passed from that time?_

_The flower we grew together had bloomed repeatedly at spring_

_Even though this bud had grown into a big tree_

_Your figure didn't change_

_Your smile on that day, in my deepest heart_

_Became a wedge which rooted without falling_

_What I gave was days of serenity_

_What I gave was fragments of tears_

_What I gave was memories on that very day_

_What I couldn't give was a moment for the two of us together_

_When I am in a lonely night_

_I remember your voice, singing_

_When I am struggling not to cry_

_I tried to sing the song you gave me_

_I don't want to make it a sad song_

_I don't want to make it a sad song_

_My dear, rest in peace_

_In this endless wedge from now on_

_What you gave, and what I have given_

_I won't ever forget_

_I won't forget_

_Your voice_

_Is here, even now_

_Is here_

_I always,_

_Always,_

_Love you…_


End file.
